The Weasels
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn left Santa Barbara after his girlfriend Juliet kicked him out. Now 7 years later the team meets again in New York City only to find that Shawn is now a lawyer and a very different person. Not only has Shawn changed but so has Juliet as well, and she holds a secret that can unravel Shawn's life. Rated T for future language.
1. An Important Meeting

I came up with this story while watching "Fairly Legal" but it has nothing really to do with that show. I'm getting slightly bored with my current stories that I have published, so I'm putting this out there for some new meat. I hope you all like this. And tell me if I should continue this…

* * *

><p><span><em>Santa Barbara CA: July 6, 2012 12:30 PM<em>

_"Shawn I want you to leave!" Juliet O'Hara yelled at her boyfriend._

_"Jules I…" Shawn started but he was cut off as Juliet began to throw his clothes at him. Shawn dodged as his clothes slammed the wall behind him. He now wished he'd listened to her once and a while and put his clothes up._

_"I want you to go and leave me alone!" Juliet shouted adding a shoe to her ammo._

_"Juliet please, I love you. Don't do this." Shawn begged trying to take a step towards her. Juliet backed away from him and grabbed a coffee mug off the bedside table behind her._

_"No Shawn get out. I want you out of here!" Juliet bellowed throwing the mug at his head with full force. Shawn barely ducked before the cup flew into the wall and smashed into tiny pieces on the rug._

_"Alright…" Shawn said softly turning and beginning to walk out of the house._

_"Leave and don't you ever come back." Juliet said firmly and Shawn nodded. He walked out of the house, down the stairs and he got onto his motorcycle. Juliet went to the door and watched him pull out of the drive way._

_New York City NY: December 1, 2019 2:00 PM_

It was a simple day in the same old New York City. The sun was shining despite the cold temperature hanging the air. Every resident in the city was wrapped in thick coats, if they were privileged enough to own one. Since the end of November the Thanksgiving decorations had been replaced with Christmas ones to announce the oncoming holiday. Every building was lines up with lights and plastic reindeer. One building however was left plain, no decoration at all except the snow piles around it. In big golden letters on top of the awning read "Keating&Keating".

"Mr. Keating, I have two Detectives here to see you." James Jones a young man told his boss.

"Let them in…" The man looked up with a nod. Edward Keating was a large built man. Covering his body was a nicely pressed suit. His hair which was now grey was gelled back. James nodded and walked back into the lobby to get the people who had called the abrupt meeting..

"Mr. Keating will see you now." James said to the man and woman both of the nodded and stood up from their seats. James led them to Edward Keating's office and he shut the door behind them.

"Thank you for meeting with us on such short notice." The man said politely and Edward looked up once again.

"It's my pleasure…" Edward looked at the two people in front of him. The man had strong blue eyes and jet black hair a stark contrast to his pale skin. The woman on the other hand had blond hair and soft blue eyes a perfect match for her peach tone.

"I'm Detective Carlton Lassiter and this is my partner Juliet O'Hara from the Santa Barbara police department." The man Carlton introduced himself and the woman. Edward let out a hum and viewed them closely.

"Edward Keating," Edward said standing up and shaking hands with each of the duo. "What can I do for you detectives?" Edward asked sitting back down into his big leather chair.

"I need to see the lawyers who handled the Anderson vs. Cooper case." Carlton replied without a moment's notice, his partner nodded to confirm.

"Ah the Weasels." Edward's voice conveyed pride and happiness. He received a look of confusion from both the people in front of him. "The Weasels are my two best lawyers. We call them the 'Weasels' because they can weasel the truth out of anyone and anything." Edward explained and they nodded in understanding.

Edward picked up his phone and dialed a number, "James send the Weasels to my office." Edward commanded hanging up the phone when he was done. He leaned back into his chair and moved his eyes to the door.

"Please have a seat," Edward waved his hand at the leather couch behind them. The detectives nodded and sat down onto the couch, the woman whispering a; "Thank you."

The door opened a few minutes later and the room was filled with laughter. A man and woman walked in a smile on each of their faces. The woman had brown hair that was in a ponytail with eyes much like Edward's own. The man who stood next to her had brown hair and sparkling green eyes. "Nice of you two to join me." Edward joked.

"Sorry boss we were in a meeting." The girl said smoothing down the back of her pink skirt.

"How did it go?" Edward asked.

"Fantastic sir, if I do say so myself. Which I do." The man replied earning a laugh from Edward and the girl.

"Good, now, I have two detectives here that need to meet with you. Detectives this is Piper Keating, my daughter, and Shawn Spencer also known as 'The Weasels'." Edward explained.

Piper and Shawn turned around; Shawn gulped when he saw the two faces in front of him. Juliet let out a gasp at how Shawn looked now, so different to the man she had known before. He had a grey suit on with a red tie; he even had dress shoes to match.

"Spencer It's nice to see you again." Carlton gritted his teeth.

"Yes to you as well," Shawn responded with little emotion.

"You know them?" Piper turned to Shawn curiously.

"Yes a very long time ago." Shawn told her shooting her a look. Piper's eyebrows shot to her hairline but she bit her tongue, knowing he would go more in depth later. "Anyways, what can I help you with detectives?" Shawn asked.

"Well, um, Spencer I'm guessing you worked the Anderson and Cooper case, correct?" Carlton spoke slowly.

Piper nodded, "Yes we both worked in it." She responded when Shawn said nothing.

"We have some new evidence that will need to come out in court. In Anderson's defense." Juliet added her eyes looking everywhere but at Shawn.

"We actually have a meeting with Mister Anderson right now," Shawn glanced at his watch.

"Yes, we do shall we?" Piper motioned to the door.

"You are welcome to join them detectives." Edward informed with a nod to Piper and Shawn.

"Yes, please join us." Piper smiled before she and Shawn led the way out of the room.

Half way down the hall a young girl bounded up to Shawn's side, "Mister Spencer should I hold your meeting at three back?" Her hair bounced behind her head as she struggled to keep up with Shawn's fast pace.

"Yes Holly push it to four possibly five." Shawn answered and Holly nodded before she darted off. Leaving the small group to walk down the hallway towards the meeting.

* * *

><p>Please review with your thoughts!<p> 


	2. Getting What You Need

A little twist in events in this chapter. I was pleased at how many reviews I got so I'm going to continue this. And remember if you see any mistakes please tell me. I can't become a better writer without your help. THANK YOU!

* * *

><p><span><em>New York City NY: December 1, 2019 <em>

"You ready?" Piper asked as they paused briefly in front of the wooden doors.

"As much as I can be." Shawn answered and they walked inside the room side by side.

"Hello Mister Anderson," Piper greeted and old man in one of the leather seats.

"Oh hello," he said looking at Piper returning the smile.

"Mister Anderson, we have two detectives that have some evidence that may be able to help your case." Shawn explained motioning to Juliet and Carlton who had taken a place at the back of the room. Shawn and Piper say down in two chairs facing the older man

"Mister Spencer we have discussed this before," A man hissed.

"Johnson we need this to come out if you want any chance at all of taking this all the way to court." Shawn responded not looking at the man.

"How much money could we get out of this?" Johnson asked with a sigh.

"Is that all you care about? Money?" Piper accused

"Damn right. My client has been through a terrible wrong. He has medical bills up to the sky. He'll need to pay those, and court fees." Johnson said.

"Mister Anderson, what do you want out of all of this?" Shawn requested looking at the man.

"What are you talking about?" Anderson looked back at Shawn in confusion.

"When you go to court, you want something. So I'm asking you, what do you want out of it?" Shawn repeated

"I want… I want the truth. I was those bastards to admit they were in the wrong." Anderson whispered.

"And we can help you get that truth." Piper informed him standing up.

"Take this new evidence and show it to the jury. If you want the truth I can guarantee you that Keating & Keating can find you that truth." Shawn promised tapping the tip of his middle finger onto the table.

"My client wants money that's what he wants and needs." Johnson interrupted.

"Liam Anderson you were on that line, the same line your wife was on when she died twenty years ago. They hid it all these years. Now you have the power to make them pay for what they did." Shawn spoke slowly making sure to punctuate every word.

"If you want money, if you want the truth we will get it for you. I promise." Piper assured with confidence.

"I don't like to get people what they want," Shawn said.

"Then what kind of lawyer are you?" Johnson nearly yelled.

"I'm the kind that gets you want you need. Mister Anderson do you want this money or do you need it? Do you want the truth or do you need it?" Shawn asked looking at Anderson.

"I need both," the old man answered.

"Then I will get you both. Take the evidence to court and get what you need," Shawn urged and Anderson nodded.

"What is this... evidence?" He asked a few minutes later.

"It's…" Piper started walking to Carlton, "May I?" she looked up at Carlton with her hand on the file in his hand.

"You may." Carlton nodded letting the file go. Piper turned and walked back to Shawn, she placed the file on the table in front of him.

"A witness statement and some documents," Piper continued looking through the file over Shawn's shoulder.

"I'll take it," Anderson said with a bob of his head.

"Good, then Mister Anderson we will see you in two days' time at the court house." Shawn said standing up and shaking hands with Anderson.

"Alright," Anderson smiled shaking Piper's hand after Shawn's. Anderson and Johnson left only to be replaced by Edward.

"And?" Edward asked.

"He's taking the evidence," Shawn grinned clicking a pen.

"I knew you two could do it…" Edward praised with a smile. "Now go and make me some more money." Edward said.

"Yes sir." Piper and Shawn said answering in unison as they walked out of the room.

"Aren't they as I said?" Edward looked at the detectives expectedly.

"And more." Juliet whispered watching Shawn walk away as the door slowly shut.

_New York City NY: December 1, 2019_

"He was so different." Carlton said to Juliet as they walked down the street.

"Strange…" Juliet added and Carlton nodded.

"So O'Hara the Chief wants one of us to stay and see how the trial goes…" Carlton started with a certain tone to his voice.

"I'll take it Carlton. I have family I can visit here anyways," Juliet told him getting the hint he didn't want to stay.

"Alright thanks O'Hara," Carlton said getting into a Taxi. Juliet waved until he was gone then she got into her rental car. She drove the twenty minutes to Brooklyn and she parked in front of her brother Josh's house. Josh lived alone in a nice little house near the Brooklyn Bridge. Juliet walked up the path and knocked on his door.

"Julie, what are you doing here?" Josh greeted opening the door and hugging her.

"I was in New York for work, I'll be here for a few days, so I thought I should come see you." Juliet smiled hugging him back.

"Please come in and stay for lunch." Josh led the way inside his house.

"Smells good," Juliet said taking off her heels by the door and carrying them.

"It's pot roast," Josh moved over to the stove.

"I love pot roast," Juliet sat down into one of the wooden chairs.

"I know you do little sis," Josh smiled grabbing two bowls and filling them with the food. "So what kind of work?" Josh asked handing Juliet her bowl.

"Just transferring some evidence, can't really talk about it." Juliet said and Josh nodded. "So Josh as a cop here in Brooklyn have you met Shawn Spencer?" Juliet wondered aloud.

"The lawyer?" Josh clarified.

"Yup," Juliet looked into her bowl.

"Yeah I've clashed heads with him a few times. He's a dick but he does dame good work… why?" Josh questioned.

"Well if you remember I used to um… date him." Juliet said.

"I thought I recognized him but I just couldn't place him," Josh nodded thinking back to when he first met Shawn and Juliet nodded. She looked around the room at the blue walls, and the white tile flooring.

"He's a good lawyer Julie. He's been on both sides and he's never lost a case," Josh spoke grabbing Juliet's attention.

"He was different." Juliet whispered.

"What do you mean he was different?" Josh set his spoon down into the bowl.

"He was serious, and plain when he used to be fun, and colorful." Juliet explained

"He may have changed when his girlfriend kicked him out without telling him why." Josh said.

"Josh…" Juliet warned.

"I'm sorry Julie but doesn't he deserve the reason to know why you dumped him?" Josh pointed out, "Hell I'm not even sure why." Josh said.

"He lied Josh. He said he was a psychic when he wasn't, he lied to me for six years." Juliet said as her phone rang.

"Hello?" Juliet said answering her phone.

"Mommy when are you coming home?" A little voice spoke from the other line.

"I'll be home soon baby," Juliet answered and Josh gave her a look.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think?<p>

A little recap: Juliet has a kid, Shawn's a big lawyer and Piper may be crushing on Lassiter…


	3. Tiffany Amber

Please correct me on any mistakes so I can fix them and make your reading more pleasurable. Is anyone else having problems with the site?

* * *

><p><em>New York City NY, 11:00 PM December 2, 2019<em>

"Are you still at work?" Tiffany asked Juliet.

"Yeah I'm still at work sweetie," Juliet answered getting into the hotels bed.

"When you coming back?" Tiffany asked.

"Soon baby really soon," Juliet said with a smile.

"Can you bring me a shirt?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure but only if you're a good girl for Uncle Buzz," Juliet said.

"Can you get one for Poco?"

"No I don't think they make them in cat sizes," Juliet said.

"Okay… I love you mommy," Tiffany said.

"I love you too baby," Juliet said into the phone before the dial tone signaled that Tiffany had hung up.

_New York City NY, 11:00 AM December 3, 2019_

"So you ready?" Piper asked straightening her hair.

"Of course Pipe we got this," Shawn said walking down the hallway.

"I'm gonna get some coffee meet you inside," Shawn said walking to the little coffee cart.

"A Carmel Frappuccino," The woman said in front of Shawn.

"That will be 4.38," The man said and the woman nodded. She opened her purse and dropped it spilling change all over the place. Shawn bent down to pick it up only to come face to face with Juliet.

"Shawn…" Juliet said freezing.

"Jules," Shawn said he looked down and noticed his hand was covering hers.

"Uh… let me help you," Shawn said helping her gather the rest of her change.

"Thanks Shawn," Juliet said once they were done.

"A large plain coffee add hers to my tab," Shawn said.

"Oh Shawn you don't need to do that," Juliet said.

"Jules do you really want to risk tripping someone with all that change?" Shawn asked.

"Good point," she said with a tiny smile. They walked down the hallway once they both had their drinks.

"So you're a lawyer… how'd that happen?" Juliet asked.

"I was giving a tip to the police when…. Uh Edward was there and thought I should go to law school. I took his advice, went to school, and then I got a job at his firm." Shawn said looking at Juliet.

"That's cool," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"How's everyone back home?" Shawn asked.

"Good. Your dad and mom actually moved in together, Vick had another baby, Carlton and Marlowe got married. Gus got promoted and he works with higher people." Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"What about you?" Shawn asked.

"You know I'm good actually, nothing really new." Juliet said with a chuckle and Shawn nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay Jules," Shawn said they walked in silence for a couple seconds.

"How long you in New York?"

"Not long actually. I leave tomorrow," Juliet said and Shawn's smile turned into a frown.

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Shawn asked.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Juliet said.

"Why not?"

"Shawn… things have changed okay? I'm sorry but I have to say no," Juliet said walking away and Shawn stood there.

"She turned you down?" Piper asked appearing at his side.

"Yeah… now let's get in there," Shawn said walking inside the room with Piper.

_New York City NY, 11:30 AM December 3, 2019_

"All rise for the honorable Judge Marvin," The Deputy Sheriff said everyone rose as Marvin walked into the room, then they sat when he did.

"Anderson Vs Cooper, case 511." Deputy Sheriff said and Marvin nodded.

"Ah Mr. Spencer and Ms. Keating it's nice to see you two have another case," Marvin said Shawn and Piper nodded.

_New York City NY, 1:55 PM December 3, 2019_

"My client…" Johnson looked at Liam Anderson "Has been through a terrible wrong. Those people…" he pointed at the defense "Has allowed Mr. Anderson and many others to work on the factory line while damaging chemicals affected them."

"I'm going to pass this to my collogue Mr. Shawn Spencer," Johnson said sitting down and Shawn stood.

"Mr. Anderson you say you're wife died because of these chemicals?" Shawn asked looking at Liam on the witness stand.

"Yes she did," Liam nodded.

"And how long had she been working there?"

"About 5 years when she died,"

"How did she die?" Shawn asked standing in front of the stand.

"She died of cancer…" Liam said looking down.

"The prosecution rests your honor," Shawn said walking away and taking his seat back.

"Any more from the defense?" Marvin asked and they shook their hoods.

"Alright the Jury will now decide the verdict." Marvin said as the Jury filled out of the room. Marvin banged the gavel and he left the room.

"How do you think we did?" Piper asked Shawn outside.

"I think we got it, what they needed was some feeling behind the statements I think they got that from Liam." Shawn said and Piper nodded.

"Let's go they have the verdict," Johnson said to Shawn and Piper. They nodded and walked back inside. One everyone was back in their seats the Judge read the paper that had been handed to him.

"The jury finds the defense… guilty of all charges." Marvin said and the prosecution cheered, Marvin banged the gavel.

"Thank you," Liam said shaking Shawn's hand.

"Hey Shawn…" Juliet said walking uneasily towards him.

"Hey we did it thanks to the evidence you brought," Shawn said with a smile.

"You were fantastic yourself in the court room," Juliet said.

"It was nuthin," Shawn answered with a smile.

"Anyways I just wanted to say bye I have to get back home…" Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"It was really nice seeing you again," Juliet said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah you to Jules," Shawn said and Juliet began to turn. A paper fell out of her purse and fluttered to the ground. Shawn bent down and picked it up.

"Hey Jules you…" Shawn started but he looked at the paper. It was a photo of Juliet with a little girl who had blond hair, and green eyes. Juliet was hugging the girl and on the back in her handwriting it said 'Tiffany-Amber and Juliet'.

Shawn looked closer at the girl and he saw his smile. Shawn looked up and saw Juliet get into a cab. It was too late to ask her about it, Shawn stood up still holding the photo. The wind began to blow and it started to sprinkle but Shawn didn't notice. His eyes were on the little girl… Tiffany-Amber.


	4. Outside Help

So happy that the site is fixed! Anyways I got the name Tiffany-Amber from my mom. She said she was going to name me Tiffany-Amber but my dad picked another name so they used that one. I needed Shawn's daughter to be girly so I needed a girly name. Remember if you see any mistake let me know so I can fix them!

Shout out too: Whaaaaaaat for helping me a little with this story so hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>New York City NY, 8:00 AM December 4, 2019<em>

Shawn rushed into the airport he had to find Juliet before she got on her plane. He looked around for the flight board and he found it.

"Gate B," he mumbled running in that direction. He ran through the crowds and past the people not caring that he looked like a lunatic. He couldn't really be stopped he knew most of the cops in the city. Even if he was stopped he'd explain and they'd let him go. Finally he made it to Gate B; he looked around but couldn't find her.

"Shit!" he yelled running to the window as a plane took off into the sky.

"Fuck!" he yelled smacking the glass with his fist. He laid his head on his hand and tried to stop panting.

"Shawn?" A voice yelled. Shawn turned and found Juliet walking towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Explain this please…" he said taking out the picture of her and the girl he showed it to her.

"Where did you get this?" she asked shocked.

"It fell out of your purse, I was going to give it back to you but I saw her." Shawn said pointing at the little girl.

"Jules is she…"he started.

"Yes Shawn… she's you daughter." Juliet admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You had just told me you weren't Psychic and you lied to me for almost 7 years. I found out 2 weeks after you left. I had no idea where you were and I was mostly planning on getting an abortion." Juliet said.

"Why?"

"Shawn you had left, I'm a cop, and her dad has plenty of enemies out there that could go after her we both do. I couldn't raise her on my own," Juliet said.

"What made you keep her?" Shawn asked.

"I decided just terminating the pregnancy would be just as bad as murder so I kept her. My next option was adoption I was going to do that but when I saw her… I melted. I couldn't give her up not after I saw you in her."

"Why didn't you tell me when you got here?"

"Shawn you're a big lawyer. I'm not moving Tiffany out here and you can't quit your job." Juliet said.

"So I'm not allowed to see her?" Shawn asked.

"No now I have a flight to catch," Juliet snapped turning and walking away. She showed the attendant her ticket and walked into the plane. Shawn fell back and landed in one of the chairs, he sighed.

"So is she yours?" Piper asked sitting next him.

"Yes and I'm banned from seeing her," Shawn answered looking at Piper.

"I know it doesn't look like it now but maybe its best," Piper said not having any idea what to say.

"Yeah maybe…" Shawn agreed.

"But I feel like I should fight for her," Shawn said.

"And have you ever beaten that chick? She looks hard to beat," Piper said.

"How about this let's go back to work and talk to my dad. He may be able to help you out," Piper said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright Pipe," Shawn said and they stood up.

_Santa Barbra CA, 1:00 PM December 4, 2019_

Juliet got off the plane and looked around. Her meeting with Shawn was not planned at it caused some feelings to be stirred.

"Mommy!" A voice yelled. Juliet turned and bent down catching Tiffany in a hug.

"Did you bring me a shirt?" Tiffany asked kissing Juliet's cheek.

"Yes baby I did," Juliet said.

"Now who brought you here?" Juliet asked.

"Paul did," Tiffany answered Juliet looked around and spotted Paul.

"Julie welcome back," Paul said hugging Juliet.

"It's good to be back," Juliet said leaning back and kissing Paul.

"Momma I'm hungry," Tiffany said tugging on Juliet's shirt. Juliet looked down at her and almost started to cry. She looked exactly like Shawn when she was pleading and crying.

"Why don't we take momma out to lunch?" Paul asked.

"Yeah!" Tiffany said jumping up and down. Paul smiled and picked Tiffany up, with his other hand he grasped Juliet's. Juliet looked down at their intertwined hand and she honestly wished it was Shawn's.

_New York City NY, 1:00 PM December 4, 2019_

"So you have daughter?" Edward asked looking at Shawn.

"Yes,"

"And you just found out?" Edward asked and Shawn nodded.

"We weren't legally married so that does limit my rights," Shawn said and Piper nodded.

"But you do still have a right as her father," Piper said.

"If Jules doesn't want me near Tiffany she must have a reason." Shawn said sitting straighter on the couch.

"Shawn for once don't look at things as a lawyer think of it as her father. What do you need?" Edward asked.

"I need to see her, if she's my daughter I need to take care of her." Shawn whispered.

"And I'm going to help you achieve that," Edward said.

"How do we do that dad?" Piper asked.

"Well… Shawn give her a call. At least see if she'll allow you to talk to Tiffany, If not we can always sue her." Edward said.

"I'm not going to sue her. I want Jules to let me see Tiffany willingly not by force," Shawn said.

"But some contact is better than none even if it is by force," Piper said.

"Alright I'll call her and talk to her," Shawn said and Piper nodded.

"It will take time Shawn but we are going to help," Piper said putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

"You two are too nice," Shawn said.

"You're family Shawn, you've helped us now let us help you." Edward said and Shawn nodded.


	5. Compromise

Props to _Whaaaaaaat _for proofreading this chapter! And props to all my faithful reviewers!

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbra CA, 9:00 PM December 4, 2019<em>

Juliet had just put Tiffany down when she sat on her couch and sighed.

"You okay?" Paul asked rubbing her shoulder and sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I just ran into an old friend in new York," she said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh… things didn't turn out too well?" he asked and she chuckled.

"Oh no it was actually…. Awkward," she admitted and he laughed. They both continued to laugh until her phone rang. She answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she asked still laughing.

"Jules…" Shawn said softly and she stopped laughing immediately.

"Oh hey mom," Juliet said walking out of the room and into her bedroom.

"Since when am I your mom?" Shawn asked.

"Never mind that, what do you want Shawn?" Juliet snapped.

"Look Jules I know you told me to stay away and I respect what you said. But if Tiffany really is my daughter I want to be a part of her life," Shawn said and Juliet sighed.

"Shawn you can't,"

"Why not?"

"She's 7 fucking years old Shawn. She's gone 7 years without a father and she doesn't need one now," Juliet said.

"She does need a father," Shawn said and Juliet sighed.

"At least let me meet her once then I'll stay away," Shawn begged. Juliet sat on the bed and looked at a picture of her, Paul and Tiffany on Tiffany's 3rd birthday.

"Shawn it's not a good idea," Juliet said.

"Come on Jules I'll pay for the ticket for you and her," Shawn begged.

"Shawn…" Juliet warned.

"Look Jules I'm sorry but as a lawyer I know my rights. I know I have no rights to custody but I do have rights to at least meet her." Shawn said and Juliet sighed again.

"Fine Shawn but you'll have to pay for an extra ticket." Juliet said.

"And who needs that one?" Shawn asked.

"My boyfriend does," Juliet said and Shawn paused not quite sure what to say.

"If you want to meet Tiffany that's how you'll have to do it. You pay for 3 tickets and we'll come see you. You'll get 2 hours with her then we leave, got it?" Juliet said and Shawn considered it.

"A day," he argued.

"Shawn this isn't up for bargaining," Juliet said firmly.

"Jules she's already 7 and I've missed so much. I want to be there," Shawn said. "Take it or leave it Shawn…" Juliet said and Shawn sighed in defeat.

"Alright…" Shawn whispered. Juliet almost gave in he sounded heart broken.

"Okay send the information for the tickets and we'll be there when I get it," Juliet said hanging up.

"That wasn't really your mom was it?" Paul asked walking into the bedroom.

"Nope… It was Shawn," Juliet said falling back onto the bed.

"Spencer? You mean Tiffany's dad?" Paul asked and Juliet nodded.

"That's who I ran into in New York," Juliet breathed.

"So what's he want?" Paul asked nervously.

"He wants to meet Tiffany and I agreed. He'll pay for the tickets; he can see her for 2 hours that's it." Juliet said and Paul nodded reluctantly.

_New York, 12:04 AM December 5, 2019_

Shawn hung up the phone and threw it on the coffee table.

"Woof!" Shawn's dog barked grabbing his attention.

"Hey Kody!" Shawn said getting on his knees and picking up the puppy.

"You're a pretty husky aren't you?" Shawn cooed to the dog that barked in response.

"So Kod… I'm gonna see Tiffany," Shawn said sitting down at the computer desk.

"When should I schedule the flight?" Shawn asked the dog who didn't answer.

"As soon as possible? Yeah…" Shawn said booking a flight for the next day. Knowing Juliet would probably want some rest before her flight back.

_New York, 12:45 PM December 7, 2019_

Juliet, Paul and Tiffany got off the plane and gathered their luggage. They were supposed to meet Shawn around 3:30 at a diner. They got into a cab and drove to a motel they had booked and they got settled in before deciding to look around the city.

When they were walking down the street Juliet saw Shawn and Piper talking to some people in suits.

"That's him," Juliet said stopping and pointing at Shawn.

"That's outrageous!" Shawn yelled.

"Mr. Spencer it's the facts," The man said.

"Well I don't like those facts!" Shawn snapped.

"Shawn we can find out more," Piper said.

"Ms. Keating we respect you and your… partner but this must be done," A second man said.

"James…" Piper said moaning.

"I'm sorry Piper," The man James said.

"You can't arrest him for doing nothing," Shawn said.

"He attacked a police officer!" The first man yelled at Shawn.

"He was provoked!" Shawn shouted back.

"Shawn! Richard! Stop this!" Piper yelled grabbing the men's attention.

"Look Shawn you and I have another meeting, James and Richard we will call you later and schedule another meeting," Piper said.

"Fine. Good day you two," James and Richard walked away. Shawn and Piper walked the other way towards a black Mercedes.

"You need to calm down!" Piper yelled at Shawn.

"Pipe I've been working with this kid for 5 years and I know he didn't do it," Shawn said getting in the car.

"Who's that?" Tiffany asked tugging on Juliet's hand.

"Remember how we told you why we were here?" Paul said.

"To meet my real dad," Tiffany said.

"That man was your dad," Juliet said and Tiffany frowned.

"He sounded mean," Tiffany said and Paul laughed.

_New York, 3:30 PM December 7, 2019_

Juliet and Tiffany sat at a table waiting for Shawn. Juliet had convinced Paul to stay at the hotel while Shawn had his time with Tiffany. As the clock ticked 3:31 Shawn walked inside. He had changed out of the suit and tie he wore simple jeans and an Apple Jack t-shirt.

"Shawn!" Juliet called. Shawn turned and slowly walked over to her. Tiffany didn't glance up from her mom's phone.

"Hey," Shawn said to Juliet.

"Tiffany," Juliet said and the girl looked at Juliet.

"Yes momma?"

"This is you dad Shawn Spencer," Juliet said Tiffany looked at Shawn and he literally froze she looked so much like him but somehow she looked just like Juliet too.

"Shawn this Tiffany-Amber your daughter," Juliet said.

"You… she's beautiful," Shawn said breathless.

"Thanks," Tiffany said smiling at him.

"Are you really my daddy?" Tiffany asked and Shawn nodded. Tiffany stood up and hugged Shawn and he hugged her back, never wanting to let go.


	6. Not Alone

Again props to Whaaaaaaat for reviewing this and correcting mistakes. For "MockingJay" I'm sorry I haven't update that in a while I'm stuck. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>New York, 3:30 PM December 7, 2019<em>

"I don't blame you," Tiffany said moving back and looking up at Shawn.

"What don't you blame?" Shawn asked.

"That you weren't there," Tiffany said.

"Oh sweetie I would have been there…." Shawn said, looking at Juliet who gave him an encouraging nod.

"I know you would have," Tiffany said sitting back in her seat.

"May I?" Shawn asked Juliet and she nodded, Shawn moved and sat down next to her. His pager beeped and Tiffany and Juliet both looked up at him. Shawn took out his pager and looked at it before turning it off and putting it back in his pocket.

"You aren't gonna answer it?" Tiffany asked.

"Nope they know I have the rest of the day off," Shawn said, giving his daughter a smile.

"May I get you three something?" A waiter asked appearing at their table.

"Do you want something sweetie?" Juliet asked Tiffany.

"Yeah can I get fries?" Tiffany asked and Juliet nodded.

"You want anything Jules?" Shawn asked looking at her.

"Nah I'm good," she said.

"You sure?" Shawn asked and Juliet nodded.

"What about you?" The waiter asked Shawn.

"Just a Cherry coke please," Shawn said the waiter nodded and walked away.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Shawn asked Tiffany, who shrugged in response.

"What grade are you in?" Shawn asked.

"2nd grade," Tiffany answered

"Wow you must be smart. A little secret between us…" Shawn looked around "3rd grade… easiest grade ever and if you prove you're a smart kid they may skip you a grade." Shawn finished with a wink and Tiffany smiled.

"Really?" Tiffany asked shocked.

"Yup," Shawn said looking her in the eyes. Her green eyes stared back at him.

_New York, 6:30 PM December 7, 2019_

"We should get going," Juliet finally said and Tiffany nodded. Juliet had given Shawn and Tiffany an extra hour together.

"Will I see you again?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know, I hope so" Shawn answered truthfully.

"Sweetie Paul is right outside go meet him please, I want to talk to Shawn alone," Juliet said. Tiffany hugged Shawn and picked her up to hug her and placed a kiss on her cheek before he let go.

"Bye dad," she said running out of the diner.

"Thanks Jules," Shawn said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"She had fun," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Look Shawn if you're ever in Santa Barbra… feel free to visit." Juliet said awkwardly.

"I definitely will Jules. Can I get updates? You know pictures, emails, maybe talk to her once in a while?" Shawn asked.

"Of course Shawn," Juliet said grabbing her purse and starting to walk away but Shawn grabbed her arm.

"I still love you Jules… just so you know," Shawn admitted kissing her cheek and walking out the door. Juliet stood there shocked because… she too still loved him.

_New York, 12:30 AM December 8, 2019_

"At least I can talk to her," Shawn said to Kody who was looking at him.

"Yeah…" Shawn said taking a swig of beer. Kodys head and ears shot up as someone pounded on his door. Shawn put the beer down and he stood up walking to the door.

"What?" Shawn asked yanking the door opened.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Juliet mumbled looking at him.

"No, Jules it's okay… Why are you here?" Shawn asked opening his door wider, so Juliet could walk inside.

"What you said wasn't fair Shawn," Juliet said.

"How?"

"You think you can tell me something like that then walk out?" Juliet snapped.

"No Jules I… it wasn't supposed to come out." Shawn admitted.

"It's true though isn't it?"

"Of course it is, I have since the day we met" Shawn said.

"So what if I do this?" Juliet asked suddenly cupping his cheek and kissing his lips. He was stunned for a moment but then kissed her back.

"Jules… Jules stop," Shawn said holding her back.

"We can't do this Jules you have a boyfriend," Shawn said and Juliet sighed angrily.

"I can't please you can I?" she asked blushing.

"No Jules you can but you have Paul, and the way Tiffany talks about him he's been around for a while." Shawn said.

"I thought her could replace you," Juliet said sadly.

"As what?"

"Tiffany's dad and a boyfriend or husband. Tiffany likes Paul but she loves you, I like him but I love you too." Juliet said with a begging tone.

"I love you Jules, I really do… but I'm not going to be the cause of your breakup. Don't do that to me." Shawn said.

"What If I said I broke up with Paul?" she asked.

"Did you?" he shot back.

"No…" she whispered.

"He's there Jules. If you want to… just forget this never happened." Shawn said even though he couldn't believe he said it.

"I don't want to though Shawn that's the problem."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna break up with Paul and I'm going to allow you some custody over Tiffany." Juliet said.

"Jules I live in New York, you two live in Santa Barbra." Shawn pointed out.

"I'll move us here Shawn. I want her to know her father,"

"What about your job?" Shawn asked.

"I can transfer here," Juliet replied.

"I'm not doing that Jules… I love you both but I don't want to screw with your lives," Shawn said walking around her and into his kitchen.

"You aren't screwing with our lives," Juliet said following him.

"Just go Jules," Shawn said looking away from her.

"Shawn just please hear me out…" Juliet demanded.

"Go damn it Juliet! Can't you do what you're told?" he yelled.

"Are you drunk?" she asked. The empty beer bottles and cans answered her question. Shawn looked away guiltily so he wouldn't have to see her expression.

"Just go Jules before I do something we will both regret," Shawn said his voice and body shaking with anger.

"I'm not leaving," Juliet said stomping her foot. Shawn chuckled, but it wasn't a light chuckle it was dark and humorless.

"You have one last chance Jules…" Shawn warned clutching the counter.

"I'm not leaving you like this Shawn," Juliet said softly touching his shoulder. In the instant her hand touched him he swung around and pinned her to the refrigerator. Her arms were pinned at her side and his fingers were digging into her wrists.

"Shawn…" Juliet breathed. His body was pressed into hers his face was so close to hers.

"Go," he pleaded turning away from her quickly. His body was shaking and he needed to get away.

"Shawn are you okay?" Juliet asked softly.

"Please Jules just… go. I don't wanna hurt you," Shawn said putting as much distance as he could between them.

"I've never you seen like this. Shawn you're scaring me," Juliet said worriedly. He seemed to grow inches taller, and his face reddened.

"Then go! I don't want you to see me like this," Shawn said shaking.

"Shawn let me help," Juliet said cautiously taking a step towards him but he backed up. He had cornered himself with no way out.

"Jules please…" he begged.

"I'm not leaving you here alone no matter what you do." Juliet said walking towards him slowly. He allowed her to get close but when she touched him he recoiled.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Juliet said in a soothing voice. She gently touched his shoulder and he looked her in the eyes.

"Just calm down…" she said slowly as he stopped shaking.

"There we go," she said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry Jules…" Shawn said looking at her guiltily.

"You have nothing to be…" she was interrupted by his lips pressing onto hers.

* * *

><p>You probably thought that this was gonna have some smut...<p> 


	7. Proposal

_Whaaaaaaat _Thank you for editing! Written while listening to Alex Clare "Too Close" reminds me of Shawn...Give it a listen and you'll see what I mean. SHULES is in this

* * *

><p><em>New York, 8:30 AM December 8, 2019<em>

Juliet took a deep breath, preparing for the argument that was about to follow, and walked into the hotel room.

"Where were you last night?" Paul asked as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk," Juliet answered casually, putting her purse on the ground by the door.

"At night? In New York City? You're smarter than that Julie," Paul said putting on his socks. Paul's black hair was ruffled and stuck up in places, his brown eyes looked weary from lack of sleep.

"Just leave it," Juliet said taking off her shoes.

"Hey momma," Tiffany said racing off the bed and hugging her.

"Hey sweetie," Juliet said picking her up and hugging her back.

"So Tiffany how would you like to see your daddy again?" Juliet asked putting Tiffany down.

"I would like it!" Tiffany exclaimed happily, bouncing with excitement.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Paul said firmly, and Juliet turned towards him.

"You technically have no say in what I allow my daughter to do," Juliet snapped, causing Paul's eyebrows to rise in disbelief.

"No but I've been there for her so I think I have a little say," Paul retorted.

"No you don't. You aren't her mother and you definitely aren't her father." Juliet said.

Without giving Paul the chance to respond to her remark, Juliet continued "I'm taking a shower so leave me be," as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Go momma!" Tiffany cheered.

_New York, 2:32 PM December 8, 2019_

"So how'd it turn out?" Edward asked Shawn as he plopped down on the couch in Edward's office.

"Exhausted," Shawn yawned.

"What happened?" Piper asked sitting next to Shawn.

"It was good, I spent 3 hours with them,"

"An hour longer then she agreed," Piper said and Shawn nodded.

"Then what? You must have done something because you look hung-over, and tired." Edward said.

"If you must know…" Shawn started and Piper nodded, "I had a few drinks and I guess all the stress, worries, and events from the past few days caught up with me. I went from talking to her to pinning her against my refrigerator." Shawn said.

"Kinky," Piper said nodding her head.

"Not kinky. Then we talked and… we may have slept together," Shawn admitted and Edward smiled.

"Ha I knew it," Edward said chuckling.

"Dad shush. What did you talk about?" Piper asked.

"She agreed to let me have some custody over Tiffany," Shawn said with a smile.

"Shawn you live here and…"

"They live there? Yeah we got that we just don't know exactly how to fix that yet," Shawn said.

"Well you aren't quitting this firm I'll tell you that," Edward stated and Piper nodded in agreement.

"You know what. Call Juliet and tell her to bring Tiffany over to my house tonight." Edward said.

"Why?" Shawn and Piper asked at the same time.

"I want to meet the girls who are stealing you away," Edward said opening a water bottle.

"You've already met her though," Shawn said catching the bottle Edward threw at him.

"Yes, I met her as Detective Juliet O'Hara. Now I want to meet her as Juliet O'Hara the mother of your child." Edward said. Shawn took the aspirin from Piper's hand and he swallowed some water with the pills.

"You make her sound like a slut," Piper said.

"Weeell…" Edward said drawing out the 'e'.

"I'm kidding," Edward said as Shawn and Piper shot him a look.

"Call her Shawn, tonight at 7." Edward said and Shawn stood up.

"Don't let that hangover mess with your work," Edward shouted and Shawn winced at the loud noise. Shawn walked down the hall to his office; he shut the door and sat down in his chair. He picked up the phone and dialed Juliet's number waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?" she said and Shawn took a deep breath.

_New York, 2:40 PM December 8, 2019_

Juliet put her hair in a ponytail; Tiffany was doing the same thing.

"Why are you and Paul fighting?" Tiffany asked as her Juliet's phone rang.

"Don't worry bout it," Juliet said answering the phone with a "Hello?"

"Hey Jules," Shawn said and Juliet froze.

"Hey Shawn," she said.

"Is that my dad?" Tiffany asked and Juliet nodded.

"I was wondering if you and Tiffany could join me for dinner," Shawn asked nervously.

"That would be fun," Juliet said smiling.

"Well that's great. I'll give you the address…" Shawn said and she heard rustles from the other line.

"I should probably mention the dinner will be at Edward's house," Shawn said.

"Why's that?" Juliet asked curiously.

"He wants to meet Tiffany," Shawn said.

"Alright…"

_New York, 7:00 PM December 8, 2019_

Juliet got out of the cab, Tiffany's hand in hers. They walked up the stairs to the door where Juliet knocked. Edward opened the door seconds later with a big grin on his face.

"Hello," Edward said.

"Hi," Juliet said with a return of the smile.

"Please come in," Edward said moving out of the doorway so they could come in.

"Shawn and Piper are out back," Edward said and Juliet nodded.

"You must be Tiffany- Amber," Edward said getting down in front of Tiffany.

"Yes sir," Tiffany said.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty little girl," Edward said and Tiffany smiled.

"I'll show you to the back," Edward said standing straight and walking back outside. Juliet and Tiffany followed him outside and around the house. They walked through a gate where Tiki torches lit the way.

"Come on Pipe," Came Shawn's voice.

"No not even," Piper said. Edward led the girls over to where Shawn and Piper were playing cards. Shawn was dressed in jeans, and a plain yellow shirt. Piper was in jeans and a burgundy turtleneck. Juliet wore jeans and a purple blouse, Tiffany had her hair in braids with a pink dress on. Edward was still in his work suit.

"21," Shawn said laying his cards on the table.

"Cheater," Piper mumbled.

"Daddy!" Tiffany yelled running over to Shawn and hugging him.

"Hey sweet pea," Shawn said lifting her and setting her on his lap.

"What are you playing?" Tiffany asked.

"A grown-up game," Piper said dealing the cards.

"You wanna play Juliet?" Piper asked looking up.

"No thank you." Juliet said taking the seat next to Shawn.

"This is a nice house Mr. Keating," Juliet said looking around.

"Edward dear, and thank you," Edward said sitting next to Piper.

"Is an Ace and a King good?" Tiffany asked looking at Shawn's hand.

"Fold," Piper said sitting her cards down.

"Thanks Tif," Shawn said looking at Tiffany who laughed.

"I need a drink," Piper said standing up and walking over to the drink cart.

"Who wants what?" Piper called.

"Beer," Edward said.

"Coke," Shawn answered.

"Water and a coke please," Juliet said and Shawn shot her a smile.

"No alcohol Shawn?" Piper teased handing them their drinks.

"No still have a headache though," Shawn said and Edward chuckled.

"Anyways the reason I invited you all over here is I have a proposal." Edward said as Piper dealt the cards to herself, Shawn, and Juliet.

"I'm going to retire…" Edward announced. Shawn dropped his coke and Piper gasped.

"Why?" Shawn asked.

"I'm an old man now it's getting harder to run a law firm," Edward said handing Shawn a napkin to clean up the table.

"What's going to happen to the company?" Juliet asked.

"I'm leaving it to you Piper and you Shawn," Edward said.

"You two will split the company right in half. The name will be changed to Keating & Spencer." Edward said.

"How is that a proposal?" Piper questioned.

"Well one of you will need to lead from the East Coast and the other from the West." Edward said.

"So you're saying I could run my half from the West coast?" Shawn asked.

"Santa Barbra," Edward said.

"We live there," Tiffany said.

"Really? I had no clue," Edward said in a surprised tone.

"Ed, are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"I'm 65 years old. My daughter and you can handle the company now." Edward said.

"Daddy I don't know…" Piper started.

"It's a great idea Pipe. I know my company is in good hands, Shawn gets to live with his family, you get the job you've wanted since you were a child, and we stay a family." Edward said and Piper nodded reluctantly.

"What about you?" Juliet asked Edward.

"I'll travel around, stay home with the wife." Edward shrugged.

"Will you do it?" Edward asked looking at Piper and Shawn. The two shared a glance before nodding.

"Good I'll sign everything over tomorrow," Edward said cheerfully as the food arrived on the table.

_New York, 11:00 PM December 8, 2019_

"That was weird." Shawn whispered carrying a sleeping Tiffany to his car, Juliet right by his side.

"Yeah it was," Juliet whispered back.

"It will take us about half an hour to get back to your hotel…" Shawn said getting into the car.

"Actually Shawn, not back to the hotel." Juliet said getting into the passenger seat.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"I broke up with Paul this morning and I really don't wanna go back to the hotel." Juliet said.

"Oh did you?" Shawn asked with a little smile.

"I did," Juliet nodded.

"So you need a place to stay, and I just happen to have plenty of room at my place." Shawn said.

"Yup it seems that way," Juliet said with a smile.

"Jules… are we a family?" Shawn asked. He whispered so she barely heard what he had said.

"A weird, mixed up, crazy, insane family. But yes Shawn we are," Juliet answered leaning in close to Shawn as their lips met.

* * *

><p>Cause I LOVE shules<p> 


	8. Back Home

Thank You my faithful editor Whaaaat can't do this without you. I strangely wrote this while listening to Jeffree Star's Lollipop Luxury. Weird right? ANYWAYS we have some action, a little Shules, a father/daughter moment and other stuffs. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara, CA 5:30 AM December 15, 2019<em>

"Thanks again for picking us up Henry," Juliet thanked Henry as she got into the car. Tiffany was fast asleep in the back seat her blond hair falling onto the seat.

"It's no problem Juliet," Henry responded starting the car as they drove out of the airport.

"So how was the visit? And I notice Paul isn't with you." Henry said being a little nosey. I mean after all this did concern his granddaughter.

"I broke up with Paul and things went good," Juliet said with a smile.

"So when's my son coming out?" Henry asked.

"He's staying in New York for a few more days to close things up there. Then he'll come down here and move into the house Edward gave him." Juliet said softly.

"And what about the two of you?"

"Not really a couple, but not separate either. Does that make sense?" Juliet asked looking at Henry.

"It makes perfect sense… sort of," Henry said and Juliet nodded.

"Well Shawn will be a part of Tiffany's life I do know that," Juliet confirmed.

"Good he's already missed out on so much without a choice," Henry said, though he regretted the words as he noticed Juliet's face fall.

"I don't blame you Juliet and I'm sure he doesn't blame you either," Henry said.

"I know you don't, but I feel that Shawn does a little," Juliet said a little sad.

"Well that kid of mine always hated being out of the loop. Especially if I'm in that loop," Henry looked at Juliet then back at the road.

"He loves you Henry," Juliet said laying her head back and closing her eyes. Henry glanced at her one last time before he let her fall asleep.

_Santa Barbara CA, 4:30 PM July 21, 2012_

Juliet sighed and pushed her dinner away from her. She felt nauseated, sick and she had a horrible head ache. Not to mention she had just learned she was pregnant.

"Are you feeling alright detective?" Henry Spencer asked. Juliet looked up at Henry and nodded. He had been avoiding her ever since she kicked his son out.

"I feel fine," Juliet said rubbing the back of her neck.

"May I speak to you somewhere private?" Henry asked walking away towards the interrogation room. Juliet sighed again and she stood up following him down. They walked into an empty room and he motioned her to sit down, she did.

"I want you to be honest with me…" Henry started and Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. Juliet froze for a second and then gave a little nod without looking at him.

"Tell me. Does my son happen to be the father?" Again Juliet nodded.

"How far are you?"

"2 months," Juliet said still not looking at him.

"Does he know?" Henry asked even though he knew the answer. Shawn wouldn't have left if he knew she had been pregnant. Juliet shook her head and Henry took a deep breath.

_New York, NY 11:52 AM December 15, 2019_

"Alright so once you sign you'll own half the company," Edward said handing Shawn the pen. Shawn glanced at Piper who nodded and Shawn signed the document.

"There we go Shawn Spencer you now own half of Keating & Spencer," Edward said taking the pen back.

"Are you sure you're going to retire?" Shawn asked falling back onto the couch behind him.

"I tried to talk him out of it but…" Piper started before being cut off by her father.

"Piper we talked about this. I'm an old man I'd like you young people to take care of it," Edward said.

"Plus if Tiffany proves to be a high school dropout she can always have a little job at the company," Edward said with a snicker.

"Not funny," Shawn replied.

"Oh it is, anyways Shawn spend the next few days packing things up and moving them to Santa Barbara. Piper I want you to help him and then you'll need to go to Santa Barbara with him." Edward said changing the subject.

"Why?" Piper asked popping a mint in her mouth.

"Because I need you to. Now go," Edward said. Shawn and Piper left the room walking into the hallway.

"He's moody," Piper said sitting on Shawn's desk as he shut the door.

"He's old," Shawn said grabbing an empty box and starting to pack. Piper stood up and smoothed her skirt before helping him pack.

"Are you taking all these Jules Verne?" Piper asked putting "Journey to the Center of the Earth" in a box.

"Yeah I plan on it," Shawn said going through his drawers.

"It's going to be awkward without you here Spencer," Piper said putting more books in the box.

"It's not like we won't be able to talk," Shawn said moving the trashcan closer to him. He threw away some crumbled up pieces of paper and old erasers.

"But you won't be here." Piper said taping up the box.

"But I'll be back to visit, I'm not leaving the big city permanently." Shawn put a newton's cradle in another box.

"I'll barely see you," Piper shot back.

"I'm still your partner I'll just be on the other side of the country," Shawn put on a smile.

"Call me later Shawn," Piper said walking out of the room. Shawn sighed and leaned back against the desk. "_You know I'm not one to break promises, I don't want to hurt you but I need to breathe. At the end of it all, you're still my best friend." _Shawn's phone rang.

He reached back onto the desk, grabbed his phone and he answered it. "Shawn Spencer Attorney at Law," he answered as he usually did.

"Hey Shawn," A voice said.

"Gus?" Shawn asked with a smile creeping up on his face.

"Yup it's me," Gus said.

"What's up man? How are you?" Shawn asked excitedly.

"I'm good Shawn I just had a question…" Gus said.

"Shoot,"

"Do you know why Tom is rejecting my payments on the Psych office?" Gus asked.

"Um… yeah why?"

"I went to pay and he said to call you, I got your number from Juliet." Gus said.

"I maybe own the building…" Shawn said uneasily.

"You what!" Gus shouted.

"I own the building" Shawn repeated "and the Jamba Juice down the street," he added.

"As in you bought it?" Gus asked.

"Yup that's why you don't pay rent on the Psych office anymore," Shawn said going through some files.

"Then where's the money been going?"

"A foundation for hungry kids," Shawn said hanging up.

_Santa Barbara 9:52 AM December 19, 2019_

"Hey Juliet!" Gus called walking into the house. Juliet walked out of her kitchen and looked at Gus.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you know Shawn owns the Psych building? And a Jamba Juice?"

"He does?" Juliet's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah…." Gus said sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Uncle Gus, when is daddy coming?" Tiffany asked looking up at Gus, Gus looked at Juliet.

"In a few days," Juliet answered.

"Is he bringing Kody?" Tiffany asked hopefully.

"Kody?" Gus looked at Tiffany.

"His dog," Juliet said walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm going to be on my way. Claire has a whole day planned out for us," Gus said standing up and walking to the door.

"Alright Gus see you later," Juliet yelled from the kitchen.

"Bye Uncle Gus!" Tiffany shouted as the door closed. Tiffany stood up and walked into the kitchen where she took a seat at the table.

"What's up little bit?" Juliet asked.

"Is daddy going to move in here with us?"

"No. But he'll be nearby," Juliet answered looking at Tiffany. "Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because… is it weird to miss him?" Tiffany whispered Juliet turned around and walked over to her daughter.

"No sweetie it's not," Juliet got on her knees in front of Tiffany.

"Then why didn't you tell him about me? Did he leave because of me?" Tiffany asked close to tears.

"No I didn't," Came Shawn's voice. The two girls turned to find Shawn standing in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Tiffany screamed jumping up and running to Shawn.

"How did you get in here?" Juliet asked.

"The door was unlocked. I touched it and it swung open," Shawn said picking Tiffany up.

"You're lucky I was the one who found it. You have to be careful Jules," Shawn said placing a kiss on Tiffany's cheek.

"I'm a cop Shawn I'm pretty sure no one would try to break in here," Juliet said standing up.

"Just to be safe," Shawn said as Kody trotted into the kitchen.

"Kody!" Tiffany squealed. Kody ran at the sound of his name he turned and ran into the next room slipping on the tile floor.

"Come back!" Tiffany shouted running after the dog.

"Welcome back to Santa Barbara," Juliet said with a smile.

"It's good to be here,"

"Did you get things closed in New York?" Juliet asked returning to her dishes. Shawn pulled up his sleeves and started helping her.

"Yeah I got everything. Piper is going to work on getting my clients to another lawyer but besides that I'm done," Shawn said drying a cup.

"Do you need help moving things in?" Juliet asked as she handed Shawn a plate.

"Nah I think I've got it covered but thanks for asking." Shawn said putting the plate on the rack.

"You know Tiffany hasn't stopped talking about you," Juliet told him.

"She hasn't?"

"She hasn't…" Juliet said as a yelp and a scream came from the living room. Shawn and Juliet ran into the living room. Tiffany was on the ground Kody was in front of her growling at the window.

"Kody sit!" Shawn commanded walking over to the window.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Juliet asked kneeling next to Tiffany.

"Yeah it just hurts…" Tiffany sniffled rubbing her arm.

"I don't see anyone," Shawn said shutting the window.

"There was a man…" Tiffany whispered. Shawn rushed to her side and looked her in the eye.

"Tell me about the man," Shawn said.

"He was tall; he said he was going to be back." Tiffany said a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Alright it's okay baby," Juliet said wrapping Tiffany into a hug.

"Kody come here," Shawn said turning to his dog. Kody walked over to Shawn and dropped a piece of cloth in Shawn's hand. Shawn pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Piper I need you to get a hold of your father," Shawn said.

"Someone just attacked or tried to attack Tiffany," Shawn said petting Kody's head.

* * *

><p>Maybe another update tomorrow. I'm not sure,<p> 


	9. Ready? Set

So I dont own Psych nor these places. Thank you Whaaaat and does anyone notice the lack of Shules in the show!

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 10:10 AM December 19, 2019<em>

"It's okay Tiffany," Juliet said hugging Tiffany. Juliet and Tiffany were on the couch, Kody was on the ground watching Shawn pace.

"You don't remember anything else?" Shawn asked.

"No," Tiffany sniffled.

"Shawn are you here?" Piper called as she walked into the house.

"Yeah," Shawn said and he stopped pacing. Piper's hair fell along her back, her eyes shining with concern.

"Alright I talked to a few of the neighbors and they said they didn't see anything. I'm having videotapes sent over so we can view those. And Shawn, dad is pissed," Piper said handing Shawn a file.

"What'd he say?"

"That he was going to come over here if we didn't solve this thing pronto and he doesn't want the police involved," Piper said.

"But I'm a cop," Juliet said.

"Yes I understand that, I don't think they should get involved either… but it's your call," Piper said to Shawn.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"The cops would make a big ordeal and dad doesn't want people questioning the workers," Piper said.

"But someone broke in here, attacked my daughter and left."

"And I'm sorry about that. How are you sweetie?" Piper asked Tiffany.

"I'm okay…" Tiffany mumbled whipping her eyes.

"Call the police get them down here Pipe. Just in case this guy decides to come back," Shawn said and Piper shook her head walking out of the room.

"Are you alright Jules?" Shawn asked walking over and sitting next to Juliet.

"I'm fine. Glad that Tiffany's okay," Juliet said kissing Tiffany's cheek.

"I'm gonna get this guy," Shawn assured Tiffany.

"I'm tired," Tiffany yawned.

"Get her to bed Jules I'll be right here…" Shawn said. Juliet stood up with Tiffany in her arms and Juliet glanced back at Shawn.

"I'm gonna be here Jules," Shawn reassured her before Juliet walked out of the room.

"Alright dad…" Piper said sitting next to Shawn and turning the phone on speaker.

"Shawn are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Ed. Tiffany's shaken up but she'll be fine," Shawn said.

"We need to find out what happened,"

"Agreed," Shawn and Piper said at the same time.

_Santa Barbara 1:14 PM December 22, 2019_

"Are you alright?" Carlton asked Juliet.

"Yeah I'm fine Carlton," Juliet insisted as she walked to her desk.

"You're hiding something O'Hara," Carlton said.

"Alright someone broke into my apartment a few days ago and they may have attacked Tiffany…" Juliet started but Carlton grabbed her arm and literally dragged her to the chief's office.

"Chief we have a problem," Carlton said shutting the door.

"Carlton why were you dragging her?" Vick asked.

"Someone broke into her house, attacked Tiffany and she didn't tell us." Carlton said and Juliet was met with a gaze from the Chief.

"O'Hara is this true?"

"Yes Chief it is," Juliet whispered.

"Why wouldn't you tell us?' Vick sounded hurt.

"Piper didn't want the police involved," Juliet answered.

"Spencer's partner?"

"Yes…" Juliet squeaked.

"We are going to pay a visit to Ms. Keating…" Vick said standing up.

_Santa Barbara 1:34 PM December 22, 2019_

Chief Vick, Carlton and Juliet walked into what was now "Keating & Spencer". They rounded a corner and saw Piper walking towards them with a yellow towel wrapped around her body and her hair, with no clothing.

"Piper?" Juliet asked uneasily.

"Oh hey Juliet," Piper said walking over to them.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Vick asked.

"Oh the hotel I'm staying at their hot water was off so I used the executive's bathroom. I'll be with you shortly," Piper winked at Carlton before passing them and paddling to an office.

"Unbelievable," Carlton mumbled as they walked down the hall. Juliet opened the door to Shawn's office. Shawn was sitting at the desk wearing his black suit, and his tie was on the chair to the side.

"Yes Mrs. Braxton I understand…" Shawn said writing on a piece of paper.

"Yes mam. No I do- Mrs. Braxton I have things covered," Shawn said hanging up the phone and looking up.

"Hey," Shawn greeted standing up taking the paper with him and putting into a filing cabinet.

"Spencer care to explain the break-in incident?" Carlton asked harshly.

"Um it happened and I'm working on it," Shawn said returning to his desk as the door opened.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked falling onto the couch.

"The break in…" Vick said looking at Shawn.

"Oh… that," Piper said rolling onto her back lifting her legs in the air as she put on a sock.

"Yeah that," Carlton grunted.

"We have nothing done bout that," Piper said putting on her other sock.

"Why are you putting socks on when you're putting your heels back on?" Shawn asked not looking up.

"Because Wilma and Fred get cold," Piper said sarcastically.

"Back to the case. We are now investigating this and we need your case files," Vick said and Shawn looked up at her.

"I don't have those," Shawn whispered.

"No but Felipe does." Piper said.

"Isn't he on Vacation?"

"Yes and?"

"Let's go," Shawn said standing up and walking out of the room Piper right behind him with the others following her. They walked down 3 floors and came to a door. Piper walked over to it and tried to open it.

"It's locked," Piper said punching in a number on the keypad.

"Try a code," Juliet said.

"I can't seem to figure it out," Piper said as the lock beeped a fourth time.

"Sometimes Piper you just need the- right- code," Shawn said punching in a number, he hit the door and it swung open.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Carlton asked looking at the chief.

"Technically we own the building," Shawn reminded them.

"And we haven't broken anything; also we haven't entered the room yet… Now we have," Piper said stepping inside.

"Why don't you have the files?" Juliet asked Shawn.

"They got shipped here a few days ago," Shawn said going through some files.

"And here we are…" Piper said lifting up a box. She put it in Carlton's arms and grabbed a second one giving that one to the chief.

"We're gonna need those back," Piper informed them.

"This is a serious matter," Vick said getting frustrated.

"Which is why I'm cooperating," Piper answered walking out of the room with just socks on her feet.

"She's weird," Carlton said turning around and Shawn laughed.

_Santa Barbara 12:34 PM December 23, 2019_

"Shawn are you okay?" Juliet asked as she and Carlton rushed into the hospital.

"I'm fine why?" Shawn asked.

"All I heard was hospital, accident and down here." Juliet said.

"Oh I'm at the hospital, Piper had an accident and I'm going to be down here for a while." Shawn filled in.

"What happened?" Carlton asked.

"Well we got a hit on the guy who broke in or who at least looked like him and Piper decided to chase after him in heels," Shawn said as Piper came out of a room in crutches.

"It was a lot better in my head," Piper said.

"A sprained ankle nothin to bad just gotta stay off it," Piper said throwing her crutches in a trash can as she passed one.

"Piper use them," Shawn said.

"They are useless," Piper argued back.

"I agree," Carlton chimed in.

"They are useful," Shawn said grabbing them from the can and handing them back to Piper.

"Fine but only for today." Piper grumbled getting back on the crutched as they walked outside.

"Piper are you…" Johnson said coming out of nowhere before Piper swung a crutch at his head and he fell.

"Ha you are right these are useful," Piper laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Shawn asked smiling.

"Edward sent me when you hadn't solved the case yet. I go to the office to find her at the hospital." Johnson stood up and brushed dirt off his suit.

"And we are working on it," Shawn snickered.

"You two are really unorthodox," Johnson snapped as he straightened his tie.

"Your point?" Carlton asked grinning.

"Carlton…" Juliet warned as Shawn and Piper started to laugh.

_Santa Barbara 6:48 PM December 23, 2019_

"Hi daddy," Tiffany said as Shawn walked into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked noticing the spoons and a pickle jar on the ground.

"Drowning my enemies," Tiffany said opening the jar and placing the spoons in the jar.

"Okay?" Shawn said walking into the kitchen.

"Found her with the pickle jar?" Juliet asked looking at Shawn's confused face.

"Yeah… and we found out who broke in," Shawn said sitting at the table.

"And?"

"It was Richard Hamilton,"

"Paul's brother," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Figures…" Juliet mumbled.

"Jules we need to talk," Shawn whispered.

"This sound serious," Juliet said sitting across from him.

"It is… Jules I want you to get back with Paul." Shawn said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

"Because I ruined the guy's life Jules. You and he were together for years and I come in, you dump him for me. He loves you and he loves Tiffany. Frankly I think he's a better dad for Tiffany too," Shawn confessed.

"But Shawn you _are _her father not him."

"Jules he was there for Tiffany's first swimming lesson, her first day of school he was there when she started walking. I wasn't there for any of that. I know nothing about my daughter," Shawn said.

"So you're just going to leave?" Juliet asked.

"No. I'm just saying I'll visit her time to time and you but I think Paul should be here."

"Shawn You said you still loved me, I still love you. How can I get back with Paul?"

"I don't know Jules…" Shawn said honestly, they sat there in silence neither wanting to speak first.

"This is Tiffany's first Christmas with her real father…" Juliet started and Shawn looked up from the table.

"I kept you out of her life knowing you might just leave. I let you in Shawn and she got to know you and love you. You will not come into her life then leave; you will not crush her heart." Juliet stated calmly.

"You are her father you wanted contact I'm giving you contact and a chance. Don't make me regret it got it?" Juliet questioned.

"I got it…" Shawn whispered.


	10. Christmas Time Is Near

Sorry it took so long for the update. Anyways I nearly had a heart attack for the finale we all know they can't kill Henry. They kill Henry, Shawn is depressed and that ruins the show. I unfortunately lost a bet with my friend. We bet that Shawn would propose for the big finale but alas he did not so I'm out 10 bucks. Back to the story, some Shules nothing big. Hope you enjoy! Thank you again _Whaaaat! _

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 6:00 PM December 24, 2019<em>

"Shawn! Piper!" Edward yelled as he walked into the backyard where Shawn and Piper were playing cards.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Piper asked jumping up and hugging Edward.

"We're always together on Christmas Eve and I wasn't gonna stop that now," Edward said clapping Shawn's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here Ed," Shawn said picking up two more cards.

"Oh yeah? And aren't you supposed to be with Juliet and Tiffany?" Edward asked.

"They are at the Station's Christmas party," Shawn answered "And I really didn't want to go see all those people yet," Shawn continued.

"Are they coming by?"

"Probably not," Shawn said standing up and pouring drinks.

"Tequila for Edward, Gin martini for Piper with one Olive, and Vodka for moi," Shawn said handing out drinks.

"Still have that hangover?" Piper asked accepting the drink, Edward laughed.

"You two are mean to me," Shawn said sitting back down.

"Only cause we love you now give me a kiss," Piper said puckering her lips and leaning Shawn's way.

"Stop it," Shawn laughed and they all laughed. The sound of their laughter echoed around the yard and throughout the house.

_Santa Barbara 6:00 PM December 24, 2019_

"Where's Spencer?" Carlton asked Juliet.

"He's at his house," Juliet said grabbing an orange soda and a Pepsi.

"Why isn't he here?" Marlowe asked appearing at Carlton's side.

"He said something about crowds and people," Juliet answered confusing herself. Juliet walked away from Carlton and Marlowe and she searched for Tiffany. She found Tiffany in a corner looking around at everyone.

"Hey Sweetie," Juliet said sitting down next to her.

"Hi momma," Tiffany said grabbing the orange soda from Juliet's outstretched hand.

"What are you thinking about?" Juliet asked.

"Daddy. How come he isn't here?" Tiffany asked. Juliet looked at Tiffany and she almost sighed. Tiffany had no idea about Shawn being a fake Psychic; well the Chief nor Carlton or anyone else knew either. Juliet was afraid if she told Tiffany she would think of her father as a liar and Juliet didn't want that.

"Daddy's with Piper working," Juliet lied.

"Can we go see him?" Tiffany begged "It's our first Christmas with Daddy I wanna be with him." Tiffany continued.

"Alright come on," Juliet gave in as she stood up, and they made their way out of the station and over to Shawn's house in about 10 minutes. Juliet knocked on the door and it was opened seconds later by a little boy.

"Yes?" he asked. The boy had brown hair and grey eyes, he was dressed in orange.

"I'm looking for Shawn," Juliet said uneasily.

"Jules? What are you doing here?" Shawn asked suddenly appearing.

"We came to see you," Tiffany said looking at the boy.

"Oh Jules, Tif this is Kevin Piper's son. Kevin this is Juliet and my daughter Tiffany," Shawn introduced them.

"Can she play video games?" Kevin asked looking at Tiffany.

"Of course I can," Tiffany stated sounding offended.

"Then come on," Kevin turned and ran into the house Tiffany followed.

"I didn't know Piper had a son," Juliet said kissing Shawn's cheek.

"He's 8 and a pain in the ass," Shawn said returning a kiss to her lips. They stood in the door way and continued to kiss.

"Shawn where are you!" Edward yelled from the other room and they broke apart.

"Edward's here?"

"Long story…" Shawn said walking them outside.

"I thought I saw Tiffany running through the house with Kevin," Piper said looking up at Juliet with a smile.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Juliet said feeling a little off.

"The only thing your interrupting is my ass getting kicked at poker," Shawn said returning to his seat, Juliet sat next to him.

"He's already down a hundred," Piper smirked.

"A hundred?" Juliet gasped.

"I'm down 5," Edward said.

"Do you always gamble heavily?"

"Just on Christmas eve," Shawn said.

"I got what? A thousand from each of you last year?" Piper chuckled.

"A thousand? How much do you lawyers make?"

"A lot, it depends on the case," Shawn said putting the cards down with a sigh.

"You haven't rigged these cards have you Pipe?" Shawn asked.

"Please like I'd do that…" Piper scoffed.

_Santa Barbara 11:58 PM December 24, 2019_

Shawn looked around and his eyes met Juliet's. Piper and Edward had gone to bed a few minutes ago, the kids had crashed hours ago. That left Shawn and Juliet alone, outside on the porch.

"Do you remember our first Christmas together?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. We slept in the whole day until my dad almost broke down my door," Shawn smiled at the memory.

"I also remember you giving me this," Juliet said moving her hair revealing earrings shaped in an eye.

"Yup they reminded me of you…" Shawn whispered as Juliet moved closer to him. Juliet put her hands on his shoulders; his hands went on her waist.

"Merry Christmas Jules," Shawn said.

"It isn't Christmas yet," Juliet whispered their faces inches apart.

"Now it is," Shawn said as bells tolled signally 12 O'clock.

"Merry Christmas Shawn," Juliet said filling the gap and kissing his lips.

"I love you Jules," Shawn whispered breaking away his nose touching hers.

"And I love you," Juliet said as he kissed her. They kissed under the moon light and the stars.

"Are you cold?" Shawn asked because he felt her shake and she nodded in response.

"Then let's go inside," Shawn said wrapping his jacket around her shoulders. With his hand on the small of her back, her hand clutching his jacket they walked inside. Shawn shut the door behind him and locked it. Kevin, Kody, and Tiffany were asleep on the couch.

"What are you doin?" Shawn asked as Juliet moved towards Tiffany.

"Waking her up we have to get home," Juliet said and Shawn shook his head.

"Stay here Jules,"

"Tonight?"

"Permanently," Shawn said.

"You want us to move in here with you?" Juliet asked stunned.

"Yeah it's big enough for all of us. 5 bedrooms, 2 upstairs 3 down here. 4 Bathrooms and a huge living room and kitchen." Shawn said.

"Shawn if we move in… that means there's an us." Juliet whispered.

"Isn't there? You love me and I love you so why can't there be an us?" Shawn shot back.

"Because Shawn… We've been apart for 7 years, we have a daughter."

"Even more reason to do it Jules. Tiffany would love it here and so would you. And as for us… will you marry me Juliet?" Shawn asked grabbing her hand.

"What?" Juliet asked shocked.

"Marry me Jules become my wife, so we can all be a family again." Shawn said.

"Shawn I don't want this to be forced,"

"It isn't forced. I'm doing this because it's right and I want to." he replied.

"Alright Shawn we'll move in,"

"What about the other question?" When Juliet didn't answer Shawn spoke "I should have been there Jules. I should have been there with you during the pregnancy. I don't blame you, you had your reasons. But aren't we old enough to stop fooling around and get to the point? I want you and I know deep down that you want me," Shawn said.

"Well if you put it that way… yes Shawn I'll marry you," Juliet whispered and her lips were met with kiss.


	11. Moving Day

It's a short chapter yes I know but I'm setting up for the next one. Which by the way I may not upload for a little while sooo… just enjoy this.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 11:58 AM January 5th, 2020<em>

"Where does this go?" Shawn asked holding up a magazine. Juliet took it from him and studied it. Juliet was wearing jeans, a white tank top with one of Shawn's plaid button up shirts over it, and her blonde hair in a ponytail. Tiffany was dressed in a similar fashion but with a purple jacket.

"What do you think Tif?" Juliet asked as she threw the magazine to Tiffany.

"Trash," Tiffany said throwing it away.

"What a system," Shawn chuckled moving a box onto the driveway.

"It works," Tiffany called running into the house with Kody right behind her.

"Lots of stuff is more like it," Piper commented handing Juliet a box.

"You didn't have to help Pipe," Shawn said walking into the garage.

"Are you kidding me? This is fun plus Kevin finally has stuff to do," Piper eyed her son who was playing with his PSP on the steps.

"Yeah other stuff," Juliet laughed seeing Kevin playing his game.

"Anyways I have to go," Piper set a box down and walked over to her car.

"Kevin!" she yelled. Kevin stood up and walked to his mom's car passing Shawn, and Shawn took the game.

"Hey!" Kevin screamed looking at Shawn.

"Huh… you know I've always wanted to play one of these," Shawn said putting it into his pocket.

"Mom!"

"Kevin in the car now, Shawn keep that damn thing as long as you want." Piper said as Kevin reluctantly got into the car and they pulled out of the driveway.

"Beautiful," Juliet added.

"That's the last load," Shawn said shutting the door to the moving van.

"Thankfully," Juliet groaned rubbing her ankle.

"You okay?" Shawn asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I just think I twisted it," Juliet said. She yelped when Shawn picked her up and carried her over to the door and inside.

"What are you doing?" she chuckled.

"Carrying you inside you can't walk on that ankle," Shawn smiled and laid her down on the couch.

"It's not even hurt," Juliet smiled as Tiffany came running into the room.

"Did you know the closet is like half the size of my old room!" she asked looking at her mom.

"No I didn't," Juliet said shocked.

"It's huge my clothes fit not even half of it!" Tiffany yelled running outside.

"You made her happy," Juliet said to Shawn as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. He walked back to Juliet and lifted her leg softly, putting it on his knee and he placed the pack on her ankle. She hissed as the ice touched her skin.

"You really think she'll like it?" Shawn asked looking at Juliet.

"Yes I think she'll love it but there are rules,"

"Rules?"

"Yes rules. No spending tons of money on random crap that she doesn't need and don't let her guilt trip you. No buying anything too expensive and no large animals."

"I'm her dad aren't I allowed to shower her with gifts?"

"Yes but I also don't want her thinking you can buy anything with money," Juliet reached down and grasped his hands.

"Do those rules apply to you?" Shawn questioned.

"Depends," Juliet smirked. Kody trotted over to Shawn and stood on his hind legs, his paws on Shawn's knee next to Juliet's leg.

"What's up bud?" Shawn asked looking at Kody who started barking frantically.

"Kody what is it?" Juliet looked from Shawn to Kody. Kody took Shawn's hand in his mouth and started tugging.

"Follow him Shawn- Wait. Where's tiffany?" Juliet sat up quickly.

"She ran outside…" Shawn jumped up and ran outside.

"Tiffany!" Shawn screamed but Tiffany didn't answer.

"Tiffany!" Juliet called running outside the best that she could.

"Stay here Jules I'll check the back," Shawn said running into the backyard. The backyard was big and was full of dark green grass; there was a pond about 20 feet from the door. Shawn ran to the pond and found Tiffany's purple jacket on the ground.

"Did you find her?" Juliet asked limping over to Shawn.

"No. But I found her jacket," Shawn held up the soaking wet jacket.

"Tiffany! Sweetie please answer!" Juliet called out, but again she got no answer.


	12. Deal Drop

Would have updated sooner but I had some problems… anyways this one moves a little faster and I plan on maybe 3 more chapters.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 11:58 AM January 5th, 2020<em>

"No luck?" Piper asked walking into the yard. Juliet was in the house on the phone with the chief, while Shawn looked around outside

"Nope," Shawn sighed sitting on a rock.

"What's wrong?" Piper sat next to her friend.

"I've been in their lives for a short time and I've already messed everything up." Shawn groaned rubbing his face with his hands.

"It's not your fault," Piper told him giving him a small smile.

"But it is," Shawn protested looking around.

"You said you used to work for the department? As a psychic?"

"Yeah," Shawn looked at her.

"Well use your gift. Try to see what happened," Piper suggested.

"Pipe I'm not really psychic,"

"I know but you're smart, and you still have your photographic memory use it," she urged. Shawn sighed and took a deep breath closing his eyes. He opened them back up and scoped the yard. Everything was as it should be except one thing… a flower bed. Shawn stood up and jogged over to the flower bed. The yellow flowers had been smashed, and a foot print was clear.

"See," Piper smiled looking down.

"Jules! Juliet!" Shawn shouted. Juliet and Carlton came running outside and over to Shawn and Piper.

"Shawn found this," Piper pointed down to the foot print.

"We might be able to get a match," Carlton said taking out his phone and making a call.

_Santa Barbara 1:58 PM January 5th, 2020_

"Let me go!" Tiffany hollered as a man set her down on the ground.

"You need to shut up," the man snapped tying Tiffany's wrists together.

"You better let me go or else!" Tiffany threatened.

"Or what?"

"My mommy will find you and arrest you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well Tiffany I'm not worried about your mommy," The man said standing up and looking at her. He had blonde hair and green eyes, he was wearing a red t-shirt and white sneakers with jeans.

"Then what do you want?"

"Let's just say your dad has crossed me one too many times. I know he has cash and he's going to give me a good amount if he wants you back."

"How much?" Tiffany asked.

"2 million. I mean you are his little girl," the man sneered and Tiffany pulled against her bonds.

_Santa Barbara 11:00 PM January 5th, 2020_

"They got no match," Carlton told them and Shawn sighed. Shawn was pacing, Juliet and Piper were sitting down and Carlton was standing.

"Think Shawn think," Shawn mumbled to himself. Within the next few minutes both Piper and Juliet had fallen asleep, Carlton was looking around the house. That's when he got the call.

"Mr. Spencer?" A voice asked.

"This is he," Shawn answered.

"Daddy! I'm scared!" Tiffany's voice came through the phone.

"You have my daughter!" Shawn screamed waking Juliet and Piper up. Piper looked at him confused but Shawn ignored them both.

"I do Mr. Spencer and if you want her back safely I want to 2 million,"

"2 million?" Shawn breathed even for him that was a lot.

"Shawn who is it?" Juliet demanded but Shawn shushed her.

"Or is your daughter not worth that much?" The voice retorted.

"No of course she's worth it," Shawn frowned.

"Good. I want the money by 5 in the morning,"

"I have the money but it will take more than a few hours to get together." Shawn said.

"You have 6 hours Mr. Spencer that's all or you'll never see your little girl again." Then the call was ended.

"Who was that?" Pieper asked.

"He has Tiffany and he wants 2 million dollars by 5," Shawn said Piper sighed.

"I'll call my dad," Piper stood up.

"No Piper," Shawn said getting angry. He walked over to a painting and removed it reviling a safe. Shawn then punched in the code and he opened the door. Stacks of money were present in the safe.

"You can't do this," Juliet said.

"I can and I will. Piper help me count," Shawn said and Piper walked over to him and helped him grab the money.

"How much is in here?" Juliet asked picking up a stack.

"1 million, for the other half I need to call the bank. Piper can you?" Shawn looked at Piper who nodded. Once Piper was gone Shawn returned to counting stacks.

"I can't believe this is happening," Juliet sighed.

"Nor can I and it's all my fault,"

"How can you say that?"

"Because it is," Shawn simply said.

_Santa Barbara 5:00 AM January 6th, 2020_

Shawn and Piper walked down the concrete path towards the middle of the park. Juliet, Carlton and some police were in a surveillance van down the street.

"Now Spencer nice and easy," Came Carlton's voice from Shawn's ear piece.

"I know how to work this stuff so shut it," Shawn snapped and Piper winced. They walked down to the playground where a man was standing in a black jacket.

"Rip off the wires," the man instructed.

"Spencer don't you dare-" Carlton started but all they heard was static from the other line.

"Shawn?" Juliet asked but they got no response.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"You got my money?"

"Right here," Shawn dropped a duffel bag on the ground.

"Where's Tiffany?" Piper questioned.

"Change of plans. I don't want the money I want you Mr. Spencer you in exchange for your daughter." The man kicked the bag back to Shawn.

"Deal," Shawn didn't hesitate.

"Shawn!" Piper looked at him. The man snapped his fingers and two other men walked into view Tiffany was between them.

"Piper take Tiffany home," Shawn instructed and Piper nodded.

"Daddy!" Tiffany yelled getting lose from the men and running to Shawn.

"I'm sorry baby," Shawn grabbed her and hugged her.

"I'm okay," Tiffany sniffled. Shawn sighed and kissed her head before handing her to Piper.

"Daddy? Daddy what are you doing!" Tiffany asked franticly.

"Go Piper," Shawn said. Piper gulped, she bent down, grabbed the money and she turned with Tiffany screaming and trying to get away.

"No! Daddy! No!" Shawn heard as Piper and Tiffany disappeared around a corner. Shawn turned back to the men and was blindsided by a tire iron smacking into the side of his head.

"So much for a Weasel," The man laughed.

"Sage what do we do with him?"

"Throw him in the car," Sage said and the men nodded. They grabbed Shawn roughly and they dragged him over to the black van.

_Santa Barbara 5:05 AM January 6th, 2020_

Juliet looked around once more looking for any sign of Piper, Shawn or Tiffany.

"Let me go!" Came a voice Juliet recognized as Tiffany's. Juliet turned and saw Piper walking up a hill with Tiffany in her arms. Juliet and Carlton ran over to them. Tiffany basically launched herself into Juliet's arms.

"Where's Spencer?" Carlton asked Piper who had started crying.

"They took him." Piper sobbed as she dropped the duffel bag.

"What do you mean they took him?"

"They just took him," Tiffany sobbed into her mom's neck.

* * *

><p>No betta this time so sorry for mistakes! Let me know and I'll fix them!<p> 


	13. A Glimpse At A Psychopath

A long chapter to kind of end things up. I plan on having 2 more chapters after this. Again no Beta so sorry for mistakes! Let me know and I'll be more than happy to fix them.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 10:27 PM January 7th, 2020<em>

Juliet paced in the living room. Tiffany was asleep on the couch, with Kody right next to her. After the kidnapping Tiffany stayed in Juliet's sight at all times.

"Daddy," Tiffany mumbled pulling Juliet from her thoughts. They had no trace of Shawn, or the people who kidnapped him. Piper had called her dad, and they had pulled strings still no luck though.

Juliet sat next to Tiffany on the couch and stroked her blonde hair. All those years she had hid Tiffany from Shawn thinking he would leave them. Then they had him, now he was gone. And she just realized how much Tiffany needed him. How much _she_ needed him.

"Juliet look at this!" Carlton came running into the room with his laptop.

"What Carlton?" he showed her the screen. On the screen was Shawn. He was tied to a pole, his wrists were bound so were his feet and he had a trail of blood from his temple to his neck. A figure appeared on screen. He was a large man, tall, and a little fat too.

"Wake up Spencer." The man used his boot and gently hit Shawn in the side. Shawn opened his eyes and he looked around before mumbling "Bright light." and he closed them again.

"I said wake up!" The man screamed and he kicked Shawn in the head. Shawn's scream from the kick made Tiffany jump up.

"Mom wha- Is that daddy?" she had looked and recognized Shawn.

"Go into another room baby," Juliet said.

"No." Tiffany sat up, rubbed her eyes and she watched the screen.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Wake up Spencer," Someone nudged Shawn's side. Shawn opened his eyes and found he was in a dark room. His wrists were tied behind his back, so were his feet they were around a metal pole. His whole body ached, and his head was killing him if dehydration wasn't.

"Bright light," Shawn mumbled closing his eyes.

"I said wake up!" Shawn felt something smack into his head and he couldn't help but scream. "Huh. That took less than expected. You gone soft Spencer?" the man asked cockily.

"Really?" Shawn gasped "Why don't I show you hard?" he tried lunging at the man but his bounds kept him in place.

"Now now, I'm not going to kill you. Yet. I will hurt you though that I guarantee." The man smiled and aimed another kick at Shawn's head. Shawn managed to avoid it but he got a sharp punch in the ribs. Shawn swore he heard something crack at that point. The man must have heard it to because he smiled wider.

"You getting to be an old man?"

"Never!" Shawn yelled as best as he could.

"Oh well." The man shrugged and punched Shawn again.

"Can I have the name of the man beating me?"

"AJ. You can all call me AJ." He turned to the camera.

"Really man?" Shawn said noticing the camera.

"Yeah. I want your baby to see you beaten to death." AJ walked closer the camera. "You like the show little Tiffany?"

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"AJ. You can all call me AJ." AJ turned to the camera.

"Really man?" Shawn said looking at camera. Juliet's breath hitched in her throat, Carlton stiffened beside her.

"Yeah. I want your baby to see you beaten to death." AJ walked closer the camera. "You like the show little Tiffany?" AJ asked and Shawn's face twisted in anger.

"Don't you date even mention her name!" Shawn yelled.

"Or what! What can you do!" AJ turned back to Shawn.

"No! Don't hurt my daddy!" Tiffany screamed.

"He can't hear you sweetie." Juliet took Tiffany onto her lap.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shawn yelled. Juliet stiffened and Carlton's eyes never left the screen. "I swear to god I'll kill you!" AJ just laughed.

"Really? And then what? You'll return home not as a victim but as a murderer!" AJ laughed. Tiffany ripped away from Juliet and ran to her room. Kody ran after Tiffany and Juliet was frozen in place. She had never seen Shawn so angry.

"Better than not defending my kid!"

"You idiot!" AJ snarled smacking Shawn across the face with the back of his hand.

"I'm a better father then you'll ever be!" was Shawn's response.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"How dare you!" AJ flipped over a wooden table.

"It's true! I'm protecting my kid! And I didn't hire men to grab the guy who hurt her."

"So that makes you better? Well tell me this Spencer how can you be a father if you're dead?" Shawn's face fell.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Does the chief know about this?" Juliet asked and Carlton nodded. There was a bang on the door and Buzz McNabb came running into the house.

"We got a trace off the website. We found him." He announced.

"Give me the address." Buzz gave Carlton a paper.

"It's only minutes away." He said looking at Juliet.

"Buzz stay with Tiffany!" Juliet told him as her and Carlton ran out of the house. Tiffany walked into the room and noticed her mom gone, and Buzz looking confused.

"Where's my mom?" Tiffany questioned.

"She went to get your dad."

"You found him?"

"Yes," Tiffany's face lit up and she ran into the Buzz's arm hugging him. Buzz hugged her back and held her as she started to cry.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

Carlton and Juliet reached the house and they stepped towards it. It was a little brick house. With an old withered door at the entrance. Juliet and Carlton finished putting on their protective gear before making their way inside.

"Clear!" Carlton whispered checking the first room. There were cobwebs everywhere, and the floor looked as if it was going to fall through any moment.

"Clear," Juliet announced checking the hall. At the end of the hall was a doorway. The door way was made of metal, two doors stood on either side. They inched their way towards to it when one of them burst open and a man pointed a gun at Juliet. Carlton fired his gun and the man fell back, another took his place and he started firing. Juliet ducked and took cover behind an over turned couch.

Within seconds, 6 dead men and over 20 bullets fired the duo finally made it to the door. Juliet opened it and walked down the narrow staircase. There was a final door. Carlton opened it and they burst into the room. Shawn was standing up a gun in his hand. The gun was pointed at AJ who was laying on the ground a smile on his face.

"You don't have the guts." AJ baited.

"Shawn no!" Juliet yelled but the gun went off.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Got you there huh?" AJ walked over to a case and opened it. He took out a needle, and a syringe. Shawn had been in a situation like this before except he was alone, no one was coming and he was going to die. AJ stepped closer to Shawn when they heard firing of bullets above.

"Damn," AJ cursed looking up. Shawn took his moment and he pulled one final time on his restraints and flew at AJ. Shawn tackled AJ and the two wrestled around on the ground. The gun fire from above stopped. Shawn saw a glint of light near him. He reached out and grabbed the pistol. He smacked AJ's temple with the pistol before standing up and pointing the pistol at him. The door burst open and Shawn was aware of Juliet and Carlton.

"You don't have the guts." AJ smiled at Shawn.

"Shawn no!" he heard Juliet yell as he pulled the trigger. AJ's eyes were closed ready for an impact that didn't come. He opened eyes and stared into Shawn's.

"You're lucky! You're luck they're here or I would have killed you! But listen to this if you come anywhere near my family again…" Shawn chuckled a dark hollow chuckle "You're gonna wish I let that bullet go through your skull."

"Spencer put the gun down." Shawn whipped around and faced them. They had their guns pointed at him and his was up as well.

"Put it down!" Carlton yelled.

"Shawn just put it down." Juliet whispered as she moved forward.

"O'Hara!"

"Shawn just focus on me. Put down the gun sweetie." Juliet lifted her arm and put her hand on top of his. She got the gun out of his grip and handed it back to Carlton as Shawn fell forward and she caught him.

"It's okay. I've got you now." Juliet soothed as she rubbed his back. Shawn had started to sob. Juliet placed her gun on the ground so she could hold him better. Carlton ran over and hand cuffed AJ. As AJ walked out of the room he smiled at Shawn.

"This isn't over Spencer." He said and they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Shawn an evil psychopath... Wouldn't that be interesting?<p> 


	14. Little Game

One more chapter after this and it's just a little epilogue.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 12:00 PM January 8th, 2020<em>

"Are you going to be okay?" Tiffany asked eyeing many of Shawn's injuries.

"I'll be okay Tif. A little sore but I'll mostly be okay." Shawn smiled and Tiffany smiled back at him.

"I'm bored." Tiffany announced and Shawn smiled.

"Wanna play a game?" Shawn asked and Tiffany nodded eagerly. "Come here." Tiffany crawled into the bed sitting across from Shawn.

"I used to play this game with my daddy."

"With Grandpa Henry?"

"Yeah. I used to hate it. But then I realized I just wasn't looking at it right."

"If you hate it won't I hate it?" Tiffany frowned and Shawn chuckled.

"What?"

"You look just like your mother when you make that face."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes." He instructed and Tiffany obeyed. Last night Juliet had explained that Tiffany had a photographic memory just like he did. "Remember the room? Do you see it?" he coached and she nodded. "What was out of place?"

PSYCHPSYCHPYSYCH

Juliet opened Shawn's door softly and peered inside.

"If you hate it won't I hate it?" Tiffany questioned and Shawn laughed.

"What?" Tiffany looked at Shawn.

"You look just like your mom when you make that face." Shawn pointed out and that seemed to make Tiffany happy.

"I do?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes." Shawn told her and Tiffany obeyed. Juliet walked a little more into the room trying to get a better look. "Remember the room? Do you see it?" Shawn asked and she nodded. "What was out of place?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something is out of place, not supposed to be like it is." Shawn gave a hint. Juliet scanned the room and found nothing wrong.

"One of the tiles is a different color than the rest?" Tiffany guessed.

"Which one?"

"The one by your foot." Juliet looked at the tile in question and realized it had a green tint.

"Yes you got it." Shawn smiled and Tiffany opened her eyes. Juliet walked fully into the room and Shawn smiled at her.

"Hey guys." She walked over and sat next to Tiffany.

"Mommy daddy just taught me a game!"

"Did he?"

"Yeah it's really cool." Tiffany nearly yelled.

"That's cool. Sweetie why don't you go outside? I have to talk to daddy." Shawn frowned at the tone of her voice. It was like she was extremely sad.

"Okay." Tiffany hopped off the bed and ran outside the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's up?" Shawn asked and Juliet turned her attention towards him. Shawn's eyes were red, and his hair was all over the place. His side was wrapped up with a white cloth; a black eye was sticking out against his pale face. His lip was spilt, and his hand was wrapped.

"We need to talk." Was all she said.

"About?"

"The last few… months." She whispered "Shawn I love you. I love you so much it hurts to think of you being gone."

"Gone? What are you-?"

"Let me finish Shawn." Juliet interrupted "I love you and I can't stand being away from you now. But Tiffany comes first and I have to protect her. She is my first priority." Juliet sighed.

"And when you got taken I'd never seen her so shaken. She was so scared that she'd never see again. She got close to you and if something like this should happen again… I don't think it would end well."

"What are you saying Juliet?"

"I think we're moving too fast. One day we'll be ready for all of this." She slipped off the ring on her finger and placed it onto Shawn's palm. "As we speak I have Carlton and Gus helping to move things back into Tiffany's and I old place." She continued.

"You can see Tiffany anytime you want. In a few months we can try _us_ again." She got off the bed and kissed Shawn's forehead.

"Jules…"

"Don't say anything Shawn." She turned and quickly left the room. Shawn was speechless as he stared at the ring in his hand.

* * *

><p>Don't hate me!<p> 


	15. After Math

So this story has finally come to an ending. I know it's not what you all expected but I like it. I may write a sequel. I'm not sure yet but I might. I do plan on finishing some of my other stories up soon first before I start it (if I do). Thank you all to the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p><em>Santa Barbara 12:00 AM January 12th, 2020<em>

"What are you doing here Pipe?" Shawn asked as he walked into his office. Piper was sitting in his chair reading a book.

"Making sure everything's set up." Piper said without looking up. Shawn had been released from the hospital earlier that day. He had laid in bed for what seemed like hours before he got up and went to the office.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Couldn't sleep." Shawn walked over and sat on the couch. Piper looked up and nodded at him. "I miss it Piper. I miss all of it." He said fingering the ring that was around his neck. When he got home the first thing he did was put the ring on a chain, then it went around his neck. He was keeping the ring just in case he and Juliet ever decided to actually try to get married.

"All of what?" Piper stood and sat next to Shawn on the couch.

"When things were simple. When all I had to do was get up, put on a suit and go to work. I miss my old office; I miss all of the nights we spent trying to figure out a case."

"I miss all of that too." Piper agreed.

"You get to go back to that."

"No I don't. Dad thinks I should stay here and help you run this side."

"So will he take the other side?" Piper nodded. They say there in the dark in a comfortable silence.

"I've got an unopened bottle of Scotch and a case that needs breaking in. What do you say?" Piper smiled at Shawn.

"I'd say you better go get that Scotch while I clear off the desk."

"Looks like the team's back!" Piper and Shawn high fived before Piper darted out of the room and Shawn began to clear off his desk.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

_Santa Barbara 7:00 AM January 12th, 2020_

"So O'Hara- Juliet how are things?" Carlton asked as Juliet walked to her desk.

"It's a little hard adjusting but in the end I think everything will be okay." Carlton nodded and looked back down at the file in front of him.

"I was going over some of Spencer's files. It seems like he's one hell of lawyer. He knows how to run a court room." Juliet looked at Carlton who looked back at her.

"Carlton I know you don't like Shawn. And with him having an extremely successful career…."

"I never said that." Carlton interjected.

"I want to thank you. You've been an amazing friend all of these years, helping me with Tiffany. And just being there. Thanks Carlton."

"It's what partners are for O'Hara and friends." Carlton said and Juliet smiled.

"O'Hara! Lassiter! We got a break in on 3rd street go take care of it!" Vick yelled. Carlton stood up, grabbed his suit jacket and put it on. Juliet grabbed her badge and they walked out of the station.

_Fin_


End file.
